


i could sigh into your hide & say

by likewinning



Series: little beasts [97]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-17 03:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: "Bruce," Harvey says. "Don't do this to yourself."
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent/Jason Todd
Series: little beasts [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/271950
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	i could sigh into your hide & say

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't heard okkervil river's black sheep boy just leave this immediately and go listen to it. thanks!

"I miss you," Bruce says over the phone.

"You just miss my cock," Harvey says.

"Yes," Bruce says. "And…" he drifts, but Harvey can still hear him breathing. "How is he?" Bruce asks.

"Bruce," Harvey says. "Don't do this to yourself."

"Tell me about him," Bruce says, ignoring him. "Tell me what you do with him."

Harvey settles back on the couch. Jason should be here soon, or maybe he'll be here hours from now, or maybe not at all. He's trying not to _expect_ anything when he still doesn't know what this is.

He never expected to end up with the twink who used to suck Bruce's dick under the desk while Bruce was on the phone with him.

"Everything," Harvey says, like a confession. "He sucks me off in the kitchen sometimes when we're making risotto. We broke the couch once when I bent him over it. I eat him out until he screams."

"He's perfect," Bruce breathes. "Have you let him fuck you?"

"No," Harvey says. "I've never let anyone except you." He's thought about it, though, Jason's hands on his hips, his mouth on his neck. The strength of Jason, the crush of his body against him, taking something Harvey has never given anyone else, except -

"I never did either," Bruce says. "Except you."

"Why not?" Harvey asks. He hears Bruce's heavy breathing, knows Bruce's hand is on his dick.

"I," Bruce says. "He never asked."

"I never understood," Harvey said. "What you saw in him. Some twenty buck twink with a mouth like the gutter. Then I realized that was almost _me_, until I met you."

"You never would've ended up like that," Bruce says. "Harvey," he says then. "I need you." He sounds desperate, needy, nothing like the man who has ordered and carried out hundreds of murders over the years. Harvey remembers the blood under Bruce's nails the first few times, his blank stare until Harvey touched him.

Jason's almost the same, except for the rage that coils under him always.

"Touch yourself," Harvey says now. "The way I would, with my mouth around you."

"Hnh," Bruce says, and Harvey can see him at his desk, legs spread out and trousers open. He rubs the heel of his hand against his dick, but he doesn't take it out. Jason should be home - here - soon.

"You want that, don't you?" Harvey asks. "You want me to suck you until you can't see?"

"_Yes_," Bruce says. "Harvey, please, I -"

Harvey licks his lips. "I'd turn you over too, tounge your ass until you're begging for my cock."

"Do it," Bruce says. "I need you, Harvey, I -"

Guilt washes over him, knowing he won't go to Bruce, not now. He wants, but he doesn't _need_.

"I'd put your hands behind your back," Harvey says. "Bend you over that desk until you're raw, until you scream."

Bruce doesn't scream then, but he lets out a desperate, guttural groan that lets Harvey know he's coming. Harvey rubs at his cock again, shuts his eyes.

"He's fine, you know," Harvey says. "He'll be fine." _So will you_, he almost says, but Harvey has never lied to Bruce and he's not about to start, not even when he should.

When Jason comes by, Harvey barely says hello, just grabs at him and half throws him into the bedroom. He trips over the stupid cat on the way, and Jason laughs against his mouth, grabs a fistful of his hair and says, "Hello to you too."

"Hi," Harvey says. Jason's wearing a beat up leather jacket, a Fleetwood Mac t-shirt, jeans torn to shreds and combat boots. "Take your clothes off," he says.

Jason gives him a look, but complies, and Harvey strips down. He moves forward and kisses down Jason's chest, the mess of tattoos and scars until he gets down on his knees and kisses his hipbone, his stomach. He nuzzles into Jason's pubic hair, looks up at him and says, "You're beautiful, you know."

Jason flinches. "What's gotten into you?" he asks.

"Maybe you, soon," Harvey says, and Jason breathes out sharply, grabs him by the chin to tilt his head all the way up. "You serious?" Jason asks.

"Yes," Harvey says, and takes Jason into his mouth. He's not completely hard yet, but Harvey works on it, sucking the head of Jason's dick and working his way down slowly, savoring. Jason shudders, pumps into Harvey carefully until Harvey takes him deeper, encouraging.

When Jason's fully hard, Harvey pulls off and stands up, wiping his mouth. "Hey, what -" Jason starts, but Harvey pushes him onto the bed, looks around until he finds the lube and hands it to Jason.

"I mean it," Harvey says. "I want you to fuck me."

Jason stares at him for a minute, considering. His eyes go dark, intense, the way Harvey imagines they do before he sticks a knife in someone. Then he says, "Get on the bed."

Harvey goes, gets on his knees and looks back at him, but Jason says, "Uh-uh." He pushes Harvey down onto his back, nudges Harvey until he spreads his knees.

"Just like this, okay?" Jason asks. "I need to see you," he says, like an admission.

Harvey nods, and Jason spreads the lube onto his fingers. He circles Harvey's hole with one finger, carefully slides it in, and Harvey breathes out sharply.

"It's okay," Harvey says when Jason looks at him. "It's okay, keep going, I need -"

Jason grins, sharp, and slides another finger in, harder this time. "Yes," Harvey says, and Jason plays with him, moving fast and then slow, twisting until Harvey's squirming on the bed, his legs clenching around Jason, his mouth spitting out incomprehensible syllables.

"Now," Harvey says, begs, and Jason shoves his fingers in _deep_, leans in to bite Harvey's mouth, suck his tongue.

"I think I like you like this," Jason says as he takes his fingers out.

"Fuck off," Harvey says, but he means something else.

"You don't mean that," Jason teases, and Harvey means to say something back, but then Jason gets his dick and him and Harvey forgets the entire English language and the vague bits of French he knows, forgets about anything but Jason buried inside of him. He wraps his legs around him, thinks about keeping Jason there maybe forever.

"Baby," Harvey says, and Jason bites his lip, shuts his eyes for a minute and then fucks slow, a rhythm Harvey's never heard before but needs, _needs._

Words come back, too quickly now. "Goddamn, you feel so good," Harvey says. His dick leaks onto his stomach but he doesn't think to touch it, knows he can come just like this.

"Mine," Harvey says, and Jason doesn't answer, just leans down to lick the words out of his mouth.

"Stay here," Harvey says, and Jason smirks, fucks all the way in again. "I intend to," he says.

"Not -" Harvey pants, grabs him by the shoulders and flips them over. Jason's eyes widen.

"Here," Harvey says. "Stay _here_. Your things, your - everything."

Jason looks at him, neither of them moving, and then Jason says, "Okay. Now fuck yourself."

Harvey does. He uses Jason's abs for leverage, gets himself up and rolls his hips like all those whores he hired after he got out of prison only to find -

Well, Jason.

Sometimes he thinks he should've stolen him then, hidden him away where no thugs could cut him, no bullets could touch his skin.

But mostly he needs this, Jason's cock pumping up to him, Jason staring at him like some kind of feral animal, Jason -

Harvey says Jason's name when he comes, all but collapses onto him, and Jason follows soon after with a grunt, his nails buried deep in Harvey's hips.

He climbs off Jason - slowly, he's getting fucking old - and lays down on his side, getting Jason's thigh sticky with his cum. "We'll need another bookshelf, of course," Harvey says.

"Fuck that," Jason says. "We need a new _place_. Where else am I gonna put all my guns?"

"I like this place," Harvey murmurs. He kisses Jason's shoulder, and Jason tangles his hand in his hair.

"Plus," Jason says. "What about when Roy needs a place to stay? And Roy with probably bring Tim, and…"

Harvey laughs, and Jason grins at him. Then Harvey says, "He misses you, you know."

Jason looks away. "Yeah, well. Maybe he should've said so about a year ago."

"Would you go back?" Harvey asks. "I mean, if…"

"Thing of it is," Jason says. "All of those ifs just ain't gonna happen. Besides," he says. "I'm - this is good."

Harvey doesn't say anything. He buries his face in the crook of Jason's neck and keeps his hand over his heart.


End file.
